Splatoon Adventures
by anime4life1997
Summary: A young inkling named Ian (main character) starts his vacation with a Turf War, and a sudden invasion! Now he was separated from his friends, he'll set out on a journey as Agent 3, and save Inkopolis and the world from the Octarians!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! So while I work on Akame ga kill fanfiction, I decided to make a Splatoon fanfiction because it is one of my favorite games, I figured, why not? I hope you guys enjoy this!**

Chapter 1: A Turf War Intrusion

It was a beautiful, sunny and warm day, the clouds slowly passed by the sun, the gentle breeze whistled along with the trees. It was finally time for summer vacation for all the young inklings who are attending elementary, middle, or high school. As soon as that clock struck to the dismissal time, the whole school uproared with cheer and the school is immediately being emptied out of students. A tall young inkling boy rode his skateboard away from school. He's in the 10th grade. He had a big grin on his face as he rode back home. He has blue hair, nice and tanned, and brown eyed. At the moment, he is wearing his school uniform. It was all black, which was a requirement for all male students. His name is Ian Inkowski.

"Alright! Now that school is out of the way for a few months, I can finally have fun without no trouble.", shouted Ian.

A student appeared to join Ian. It was an inkling girl who is riding on a bike. She has orange long hair, so her tentacles are all free, as it flowed with the wind she was riding with the bike. She has black eyes and white school uniform.

"You said it!", she cheerfully shouted the boy.

Ian glanced and grinned to his childhood friend, "Yo what's up Lola?"

They both grinned at each other as they rode close enough to at least bump fists.

"None much. When I get home and changed, I'm gonna go to Inkopolis for Turf War!", replied Lola.

Ian would chuckle, "I was actually thinking about doing the same thing."

Ian and Lola are one of the most fresh inklings in Inkopolis. They became popular as well as they reached to level 48, and made it to rank A+, almost at the edge of ranking up to S-. Both of them are a good combination at Turf War, along with two other friends. All four gained a bond with Spyke who resided in one of the allies in Inkopolis. Ian and Lola always go all out in Turf War with Ian wielding the Jet Squelcher, and Lola wielding the Splattershot Pro.

"Yo! Ian and Lola, wait up!", shouted an inkling.

They glanced behind them to find a tall, skinny inkling guy at the 11th grade, wearing school uniform. He has green hair, and red eyes. He is currently rollerskating towards the two inklings which slowed down so he can catch up. His name is Lance, who was a sniper genius, so he had no problem with his E-Liter 3K Scope.

"Always late to catch up buddy.", said Ian, shaking his head.

"Sorry, the teachers kept holding me back just to talk. Where's Tom?", asked Lance.

"I don't know, I think he went ahead of us or something.", assumed Lola.

Tom is the fourth of the best childhood friends. He is a chubby inkling with purple hair, and a master of the Dynamo Roller. He has some muscles strong enough to deliver the ink faster.

"Yeah he is, he ALWAYS have an early dismissal for what reason, I have no idea. But let's all go to Inkopolis and start a Turf War to relief off our school stress!", shouted Ian.

Lola and Lance grinned, being happy with the idea. At some point in time, all three separated to their houses.

Ian hopped off his skateboard, picking it up before entering his house. He greeted his parents before going up to his room. He'd immediately change into a different pair of clothing. He wore a jungle hat, anchor shirt, and some cargo shorts. He dashed downstairs, picking up his skateboard.

"Off to Inkopolis, son?", asked his father, who was a doctor named Dr. Inkowski.

Ian glanced back and nodded, as he picked up his trusty Jet Squelcher.

"You know it dad.", replied Ian.

"Alright then, be sure to come back at 8 for dinner. Be safe and have fun.", warned his father.

Ian grinned and chuckled, opening the door as he said, "Always do. See ya!", he shut the door.

Ian's mother would giggle as she was washing some dishes, "He's so full of energy. I'm glad we have a son like him."

The inkling doctor smiled and nodded, "Couldn't have said it better myself. Fully energetic, always have good grades, there's nothing else we could ask for."

 **MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE FAR IN OCTO VALLEY**

The Octorians resided at an enormous castle with such technology they copied from the inklings. When time progressed, they advanced the technology to become more complicated for their enemies to use or hack. The king of the Octorians, DJ Octavio is sitting on his throne, jamming out to some music.

"Mhm! Oh yeah, no one can go up against me in my jams. I am just killing it in my zone", shouted Octavio as he bobbed his head, waving his arms wildly. He was interrupted from one of his fellow minions.

"Your majesty, the fleets are ready for a large scale invasion towards Inkopolis.", reported the Octarian.

Octavio grinned and nodded, "Word. We'll leave in half hour, so gather all the troops in position. Make sure ALL are there and not slacking."

"Yes sir!", replied the minion as he went off.

"Tch..boring…", said the voice next to Octavio.

He glanced at his daughter, the Princess of the Octarians. She is a tall octoling with black hair instead of red like all the other octolings in the army. Instead of wearing a dress like you'd usually see on a princess, she'd wear a purple jumpsuit to give her more mobility. She has some pair of large breasts, which is of course not leaving any trace of it being exposed. She is a killing machine, having a very fast mobility, superb skills in hand-to-hand combat, and a weapon expert. She seemed very bored and uninterested in the conquest of Inkopolis.

"What's the matter sweetheart?", asked Octavio. "You want to go out and let out some steam?"

"Ugh..it's all so boring. We conquered over hundreds of lands. Literally ¼ of the globe is purple inked.", replied the girl with disappointment.

"Aw come on! It's what we do. We dominate the weak, and we take their lands as our reward. Come on Octava. Lemme see a smile.", pleaded her father, looking at her.

"Ugh...I'm gonna be in my room...don't bother me..", hissed Octava as she disappeared towards her room.

One of Octavio's butlers came towards him, "Is there something the matter Master Octavio?"

The king sighed, "She always seems so disappointed towards everything. I've tried giving her and doing a lot of things for her, but none seemed to satisfy her."

"How about a prince for her, your majesty? Surely when children reach up to a certain age in life, they'd desire to be madly in love and together with someone. Have you tried arranging a date for her?", explained and asked the butler.

"Pssht. Like I didn't knew that. I asked her one time what was wrong, and she said that she wants someone to be together with her. I tried many arrangements with one of my elite troopers, but none seemed to satisfy her not one bit.", explained Octavio as he took out a list and gave it to the butler.

It seemed to be the list of what type of man she seeks. The butler took out a pair of eyeglasses and put it on to carefully read.

 _Here are some of the things I am looking forward in a man of my own. First, he must be raised out of Octarian territory, so formally speaking, I want someone that ISN'T AN OCTARIAN!. Second, he must be pretty athletic and a weapon enthusiast. Third, he at least must be a tad younger than me so I, as a princess, can take full advantage towards him. Fourth, if he is going to be a bit younger than me, it'd be very sweet if he had an innocent smile, and a sense of humor._

After reading everything, the butler went wide-eyed, "Well now, your daughter seems to be quite picky. It's quite out of the league, even for us."

"That's what I said. I never would imagine that my own daughter would fall for something that isn't her own kind. But if it's something I hate like an inkling, that is a NO! Inklings and the Octarians have been sworn enemies since our ancestors took foot in the battlefield!", explained the king.

Octava sat on her bed, looking out the window with her elbow on the windowsill. She looked completely bored.

"I wonder what is like to be in Inkopolis. All the most fresh things there. I would do about anything to get my hands on them. But I can't convince my dad to stop his plan...which sucks..", huffed Octava. Then that's when she found an idea in her head. She figured to hack one of the cameras to Inkopolis to see any Turf War or Ranked Battles live on television.

 **MEANWHILE IN INKOPOLIS**

Ian, Lola, Lance, and Tom finally arrived at Inkopolis, ready to start off their summer break with some Turf War to relief some stress from school. Ian took in a big breath of fresh air and let it out. Tom padded Ian's shoulder with a grin.

"You ready bud?", asked Tom. He wore a high school jacket along with some jeans.

Ian nodded, "I don't think you need to ask. I'm always ready for a Turf War or Ranked Battle."

Lola is wearing a girl tunic with a hibiscus flower on her ear, "We make a good team. Especially since we're all friends back in the day."

"Damn straight.", added Lance. He wears a basic t-shirt and shorts.

The four inklings entered the building to register up for a match. After a year of new modifications, they allowed all inklings to choose their own teams like Squid Squad. So it was quite obvious that they wanted to team up, being together. As they registered up for a match, the cameras all of sudden made a static noise and moving around.

"Huh? What's up with the cameras?", asked a security guard.

"No idea, I'm guessing it has some few bugs.", replied a different guard.

Then after a few seconds, the cameras are back to their viewing points.

"See? Problem solved."

"Yeah it seems so."

Of course what they don't know, is that someone has full control of the cameras. Now it was time for a Turf War match to start. The main objective is to ink your territory. The bigger the territory, the better the score will be. The battlefield takes place in Blackbelly Skatepark, one of Ian's favorite spot, due to being the master of skateboarding.

3…..2…..1….START!

Ian and Lola already went ahead, shooting their ink. Tom had started rolling the pink, spreading around, while Lance went to find a hiding spot for him to snipe without being seen.

Octava was watching with an impressed look on her face. She liked the way how Ian's team already had made their strategy, two going all out, one finding a nice spot to snipe, and the other spreads more ink. But then she focused one of the cameras on Ian. She suddenly gained some type of interest on him.

"Hmm..this guy looks promising..and cute too.", whispered Octava.

As things got under way, The Octarians have already disembarked towards Inkopolis to start their invasion. Ian was hiding away to avoid getting hit by some of the inklings that has him pinned. Luckily, Lola came in to save him, splatting the two inklings who had Ian on the corner.

"Thanks, I owe you one.", said Ian.

Lola giggled, "I'll remember that."

The two inklings kept going. One inkling with a Krak-on Splat Roller was about to flat them, but Lance sniped that inkling.

"Heh, nice shot.", said Ian.

Lance grinned while shrugging, "Of course."

Octava grinned while clapping, "Very impressive. I like this team."

Ian then spun around his Jet Squelcher before he aimed and opened fire to the inklings near him as he ran towards them. Octava watched carefully. To her, not only was he cute, but he knows how to handle the weapon expertly, he surely knows what he's doing. That caused Octava to have a warm feeling and a blush on her cheeks.

It was then one minute left for the match to end. So far, Ian's team is winning, the other team doesn't seem so happy about how things are turning out to be.

Ian would smile like an innocent guy as he made held up two fingers towards the other team's area. "Sorry y'all. You can't handle us!"

This caused the other team to be mad as they spread out to ink some areas that Ian and Lola already covered. Meanwhile, Octava just caught the inkling smile. This caused her to blush more, her heart racing now. He held her chest.

' _Wh...what is this feeling? The smile...the enthusiasm...the looks...could he be the one I'm looking for?'_ questioned Octava.

However, her daydream of Ian was interrupted by Octavio's loud voice. It seemed to be coming from an intercom.

" _Attention to all Octarians. We are about to arrive at Inkopolis! Those who remained back at the castle are backup when we need you! I repeat, we are about to arrive at Inkopolis!"_ announced Octavio.

Octava groaned and palmed her face, "Of course...why not.."

It was then 30 seconds left for the Turf War to end.

"We're winning!", shouted Lola.

But something interrupted their match. The ground suddenly started to shake, making all the inklings on the battlefield stumble a bit, quickly trying to catch their balance. Ian and Lola Super Jumped to their spawning point, meeting Lance and Tom there.

"What's going on?", asked Ian.

"I don't know, but I think I see something up ahead..one sec.", said Lance, lifting his weapon up, taking a look through his scope, looking at the skies. Lance couldn't believe what he saw the sky turn purple as a whole army of fleets appeared in the sky, long ships and UFOs for bigger Octarians to launch missiles.

"Wh..what the hell?! Some army of ships are coming this way!", freaked out Lance.

"Ships?!", questioned Lola.

A huge UFO appeared above the skatepark. The Octarian launched an inkstrike towards the battlefield. It destroyed the opposing inkling teams, but literally killed them all.

"No fucking way! This is an invasion. Who'd do something like this?!", shouted Tom.

A small silhouette floated towards Inkopolis with such loud speakers, unleashing loud music. The four inklings dropped their weapons to cover their ears from the terrible uproaring music.

"Whoever made this music really didn't know what they were doing!", shouted Ian.

"It's burning my ears!", shouted Lola.

"Make it stop!", shouted Lance and Tom in unison.

Octavio was just dancing to the music as he then stopped at the enormous Great Zapfish. He smirked as his silhouette popped out a vacuum, and starts sucking in the fish. Its squirming was pointless because it was easily sucked in. He then turned to the terrified crowd, wondering what's going on.

"Ahem...ladies and gentlescums...I am DJ Octavio, the King of the Octarians! As of this moment, I shall take over as the new ruler of this continent. All will bow down and beg for mercy before me. Join me, or face the music!", announced Octavio with pride.

Octarians have spread out and started firing at people, buildings and etc. Spyke was watching everything from an alley. He narrowed his eyes at all of this.

"I s'ppose I will go home then...if they will allow it..", mumbled Spyke as he disappeared as he walked.

Ian and his friends were surrounded by the Octarians, when another inkstrike is inbound to strike. This time, it felt like an actual explosive missile, accidentally killing the Octarians. The blast blew all four inklings way far away, being separated.

Ian screamed as he flew away, "LOLA! LANCE! TOM!" shouted Ian with the scream.

' _What's going on?! Who are these people? What do they want? Why is this all happening so suddenly?_ ' questioned Ian's head.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!", screamed Ian once more as he disappeared into the clouds, now falling down to, who knows where.

 **AN: That's end of chapter for this one! The second chapter and the fifth chapter of Akame Ga Kill will be in progress soon! Please review, favorite, and follow. I'll see you guys later. Bye! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait for the second chapter of Splatoon Adventure. One thing off the bat, is that I wanna apologize if there's gonna be some mistakes upon pointing out wrong Octarian species, been a while since I've been on Octo Valley in my game of Splatoon. Anyways, I own NOTHING of Splatoon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Agent 3 In Action

It has been a few weeks since the invasion of the Octarians took over Inkopolis. The conditions there was not so good. A lot of citizens have been held as prisoners, stores are ruined with tons of octo ink, the same goes to the buildings. It was a disaster. There'd be some dead inklings who were unfortunate of not being able to escape the invasion on time. There was some group of inklings who were able to seek refuge somewhere outside of Inkopolis, some took refuge in some dark alleys, schools, or underground.

Octavio was laughing loudly as he was celebrating on his successful conquest, sitting on his throne in his UFO that rested on top of the tower that once rested the Great Zapfish, which is now the source of Octavio's power whenever he needed to use it, which makes him powerful among any species.

"This is great! I have conquered the most fresh continents in the world.", said Octavio as he jammed out to one of his beats that the captured inklings found very unpleasant and annoying.

"Indeed, master", said his butler. "The octolings are still out scouting for any survivors that may or may have not escaped the invasion to get them to join us or die."

"Good. I expect nothing less but perfection from my soldiers! Now nobody can't stop me! Nobody!", exclaimed Octavio as he laughed once more.

 **MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE FAR, FAR AWAY**

Ian found himself in space, looking around for a moment to see nothing but darkness. He was somewhat frightened. But he was able to stand, on what? Nothing it appears, but some type of floor it appears.

"Uhh...hello? Anybody?", shouted Ian.

No response, the only thing that responded was his echoe on what he said. He starts walking straight, looking around very unaware on where he is.

"Mom? Dad? Lola? Lance? Tom? Anybody?!", shouted Ian once more as he progressed on. No answers yet. What is going on? Is he dead?

Ian then found his parents and friends laying on the floor, looking dead. Ian immediately rushed to them.

"Mom?! Dad?! Guys?! What happened?! Wake up!", panicked Ian.

He then saw a bright light, as he saw the Great Zapfish, roaring in pain as if the electricity was rejecting it. But the shocks were purple as the King of the Octarians grinned evilly as the Great Zapfish was sucked in a machine. A cannon would aim at Ian, and it shot an enormous purple beam. Ian started screaming, flinching for it to destroy him.

Ian opened his eyes wide and screamed while sitting up. Now he'd find himself sitting on a warm comfortable bed. He was gasping for air, holding on to his chest as he panted heavily. He started sweating and grow nervous, but yet relieved when he found out that it was all just a horrible dream.

' _My god...I felt like I just shit myself...but..where the hell am I?_ ' questioned Ian in his head.

A tall, female inkling came in the room. She is gray haired, wearing a green dress and black boots. She'd grin and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall.

"About time you got up. You was passed out for days.", said the lady.

Ian couldn't believe who was he just looking at right now, his eyes widening and mouth hung open. His trembling hand would point to her.

"Y...y...you're Marie! Marie from Inkopolis News!", exclaimed Ian.

Marie just rolled her eyes at his statement. She wasn't so impressed with his first impression on her, because a lot of inklings seem to have the same reaction due to being huge fans of her and her cousin Callie. And together, they're known as the Squid Sisters.

"Yeah, yeah..big deal. Yes, I am Marie. Listen kid, you're gonna need to calm down and not to waste all of your energy. You just got up.", said Marie.

"R..right….yeah, sorry for overreacting. It's just my first time meeting a popular celebrity like yourself, I got carried away.", Ian said, scratching the back of his head.

"Can't say I blame you. You're not the only one who always had the same problem like that. Anyways, stay right here. Don't move, you'll only hurt yourself even more.", with that, Marie walked out for a moment.

Ian tilted his head a bit before looking down. He saw that he is shirtless at the moment, as his body is wrapped around in white bandages. He sighed, as he rubbed his head a bit. Afterwards, Marie came back, accompanied by a lady named Callie, who was black haired, wearing a pink dress, and a short old inkling with a captain hat with white beard and cane. The old man walked up to Ian.

"I'm glad to see you're up and at 'em young man. You took quite the fall there.", said the old inkling.

Ian then looked down at this hands, then finally remembered what just happened.

"Wh...where am I?! And where are my friends?!", asked Ian.

"Calm down lad. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cap'n Cuttlefish! I used to serve as a leader of the Squidbeak Splatoon. A pleasure to meet you...uh"

"I...Ian..Ian Inkowski. Wait...THE Captain Cuttlefish?! The one who served in the war between inklings and octarians back in the early 1900's?", asked Ian.

Cuttlefish chuckled and nodded, "The one and only. I am quite surprised a young lad like yourself would recognize this old man here."

Ian nodded with a smile, "Yeah. I'm in high school, and I take history classes based upon any war that our species have gotten into. Wait, how come the Squid Sisters are here though, if I may ask?"

Callie giggled, sticking her tongue out playfully, "Silly, this is our one and only gramps!"

"What?! You're his granddaughters? Th...that's so cool.", Ian said with awe.

The three laughed a bit at the boy's expression as they nodded.

"So tell me young lad. Do you remember what happened that caused you to fly all the way here?", asked the captain.

Ian sighed, looking out the window.

"Well...yeah, for the most part...it just happened so suddenly, it went by so quickly. I just got home from school, and decided to hang out with my friends. We wanted to go for a match of Turf War. As things got under way, something terrible happened. Random purple ink appeared out of nowhere. And it wasn't normal at all because it killed the opposing team..and then…! MY FRIENDS!", Ian shouted as he tried to stand up, but cringed in pain.

Callie and Marie quickly calmed him down, gently pushing him back down on the bed.

"Hey, calm down!", exclaimed Callie.

"Your friends are probably separated. We only found you.", added Marie.

Ian sighed, giving up now, as he lay back on the bed. He didn't had any other choice, he's injured and now lack of strength to even fight back against the Squid Sisters. Cuttlefish brushed his hands on his beard as if he was thinking.

' _Hmm...this might actually work. He seems to have a lot of spirit. Probably bigger than my granddaughters_ ', thought Cuttlefish.

"I see then...that must mean those good-for-nothing Octarians invaded Inkopolis. They sure have a bad habit of conquering large climates. They always desire for a bigger home with slaves.", explained Cuttlefish, sighing in disgust.

"Aww man! That means our studio back there is ruined!", shouted Callie, as she crossed her arms with a childish pout.

"At least that's some form of vacation from work...in a worse possible way that is.", said Marie as she shrugged her shoulders.

Ian sighed as he clenched his fists while growling in anger.

"I….I really wanna do something about this mess! Surely someone must be responsible to do something about those stupid, 8-limbed bastards! And I want to be that responsible individual!", shouted Ian.

Cuttlefish and his granddaughters stared at Ian for a moment. Cuttlefish was very impressed on the boy's courage and dignity to save his hometown. Cuttlefish's prediction was right, Ian has some form of spirit that can withstand any other.

Cuttlefish tapped his cane on the floor and smiled, "Then it's settled!"

With confusion, Ian and the Squid Sisters glanced at the old captain.

"You, young lad, I must say that you are one of the most courageous young man I ever met! I think you have what it takes to put an end to these purple suckers. So as of now, YOU my young lad, are an official member of the Squidbeak Splatoon! You are now referred to as, Agent 3.", explained Cuttlefish.

Ian stared at the old man, blinking a few times before thinking over on what he just explained. He clenched his fists once more before nodding. He accepted being part of the group without question. If this was going to make him a better person to save his hometown, he'd give about anything to do so. For his friends and family. But for now, he is still aching of pain from the fall he had to take from being blown away from his city. Thinking what is going on now? Are his family and other friends doing okay? He doesn't know at all. All he can do is sleep, as he slowly closed his eyes.

Cuttlefish and his granddaughters are at the dining room, having supper while Ian rests his pain away. The captain sipped some tea, before placing the cup on the table.

"Are you sure you're making the right decision of letting him join us, gramps?", asked Marie with her head resting on her hand while her elbow rested on the table.

Cuttlefish slowly nodded, "I am very certain sweetheart. When I looked at him, he reminded me about myself when I was young like you. His determination, courage, and his promising attitude. I couldn't help myself. He could possibly be the one to put an end to the Octarians once and for all."

"Then I call dibs on training him tomorrow!", volunteered Callie.

"But for right now, let the young bucko rest. He needs to rebuild his strength, we can't have a fragile squiddo in training.", suggested Cuttlefish.

The next morning, it was a bit cloudy as Ian felt much better. He is outside on the backyard of Cuttlefish's _lair_. He wore an all black clothing with a yellow vest. He also wore a headpiece that appears to be headphones. Ian looked at himself, grinning at his looks.

"Sweet. I look cool in these.", said Ian. "But I just remembered something, where's my Jet Squelcher?"

"Ah, that's what almost slipped out of my mind.", reassured Cuttlefish as Callie walked up to Ian, wearing the same thing but her vest is pink instead of yellow. She tossed Ian his trusty weapon, as he caught it.

"Oh man, how I missed you buddy!", said Ian as he practically hugged his weapon like a stuffed bear.

"Now then, bucko," said Cuttlefish as he set up a few dummies ahead of him in within range. He was getting ready to explain the instructions until Ian zoomed right towards the dummies as he aimed his weapon to them, and rapidly shot the dummies as they exploded. The last target he slashed it apart with the muzzle of the weapon.

The Squid Sisters' jaws dropped open when they witnessed how quickly he took care of the dummies. More dummies appeared, surrounding Ian. He'd smirk as he threw his weapon high up in the air, as he smashed the dummies with incredible punches and kicks that looked like from a kung fu master. 2 more dummies remained as he jumped up and caught his weapon before firing the last dummies.

"M...my word! Young lad, that was the most incredible skills I ever seen in my old life! I applaud to your techniques!", exclaimed Cuttlefish as he clapped.

Ian chuckled, smiling as he scratched the back of his head as if he was embarrassed by his parents. Especially his mother, who always tend to be overprotective for him no matter the age he is in.

"How in the hell did you learned to fight like that?", asked Marie.

"Oh..well for my weapon, me and my friends are one of the most freshest squid squads in Inkopolis, always participating in Turf Wars and Ranked Battles. And for hand-to-hand combat, I took a long 5 year course of kung fu when I was little. It's what I use to defend myself from bullies…like in high school for example.", explained Ian as he shrugged his shoulders.

Cuttlefish went up to his granddaughters, whispering to them, "I told you I made the right decision to have him be part of us."

It turned out to be true, the sisters smiled as they look at Ian. As things got underway, The Squid Sisters turned into Ian's opponents while training as all they did was hand-to-hand combat with the old captain being the referee. Looks like there's hope Inkopolis. Maybe not just Inkopolis, but the whole world, maybe.

 **AN: That's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think. Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow! Also, to my Akame Ga Kill fanfiction fans, don't worry, the 6th chapter will be in progress soon. See ya! :)**


End file.
